The present disclosure is directed to detection systems adapted to detect one or more conditions, such as whether an accessory is coupled to the body of a children's ride-on vehicle, and children's ride-on vehicles including one or more of those systems. Patents and patent application publications that may be related to the present disclosure include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,358,252; 3,700,059; 4,513,837; 4,522,420; 4,627,633; 4,638,880; 5,029,894; 5,149,121; 5,338,204; 5,421,600; 5,816,354; 5,859,509; 6,165,044; 6,296,266; 6,419,256; 6,494,283; 6,588,788; 7,163,213; 7,165,643; and 7,207,588, and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006/0131089 and 2006/0260877. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.